Brown Mob
The smallest of the lunacraft mobs, the expression on its face could be mistaken for cheerful, if you were not aware of its explosive personality. It seems to dislike all Astronauts, but peacefully coexists with the three other types of mob. You will occasionally come across a distinctive crater, the result of its encounter with an alien Astronaut. Although this suicide bomber's blast is quite destructive to the moonscape, it does not appear to harm Astronauts. Its explosions destroy all Materials, but do not make a hole in the permanent Rock at the bottom of the world (63 blocks below surface level). Along with its ability to instantly destroy multiple blocks with these explosions, the Brown Mob also has a less obvious talent ... Alchemy! Appearance When viewed from above it is shaped entity, its dimensions are marginally greater than one block. It is half as tall as it is wide. All four sides are various shades of dark brown, in a pixelated style, somewhat resembling dirt. It has a small rectangular black mark in the center of its back and on each side. On its face it has two wide-set eyes and a long rectangular mouth. It has one off-center white spot below and to the right side of its mouth. On its top and bottom it is mainly tan colored with pixelated shades resembling topsoil or rock, but with less variance than on its sides. On its underside it has four clusters of three black spots, somewhat reminiscent of feet or legs. Mobility It seems to constantly hover above the moon's surface, at about a quarter of the height of one block. You will often see it hopping around your moon; it can jump approximately 4 blocks high. Sometimes when it lands it will move forward very rapidly continuing for some distance before sliding to a stop. If shot from a distance it will typically turn and face you, back up a short distance, strafe to one side (most of the time) and then charge towards you very rapidly. It can explode immediately upon reaching you or it may delay its explosion for a few moments. If you are more than 3 blocks above it, it will not explode, but it will tend to circle your location quickly and erratically. It will not jump again after being shot. Sometimes, if you are far enough away when you shoot it, it will not charge you. Alchemy Although it can be killed without it exploding, it does not drop anything when it dies. Letting it explode near you may be more rewarding. Its explosions can transmute one material into another. You will occasionally notice a new material appear in your inventory, even though you have not actively collected it, this is likely the result of your explosive encounter with a Brown Mob. Below is an incomplete list of known transmutations. There may be a pattern for determining what a material will transmute into, based on the block type values in the Items list. A material will usually transmute into the material with the next higher block type value. §The Dirt created when Beacon, Blue Gravel and Colorwood are transmuted is the upper layer dirt that is gray on top (topsoil). When placed in the scanner the information box is blank. This block can be placed as topsoil. If equipped it looks like topsoil in your hand. As an inventory icon it looks like normal dirt, but cannot be stacked. If you save and re-open the game any topsoil you had in your inventory will have changed into regular dirt. See the blog post Alchemy and the Brown Mob for a reliable method of transmuting materials in Creative mode.